


Dizzy

by louisethatcher5



Series: Jaya One Shots [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisethatcher5/pseuds/louisethatcher5
Summary: Everything seems to be going perfectly. Jay is spending time with Nya and it was amazing, but then something started to seem off. Jay needed help and Nya was the only one around.
Relationships: Nya/Jay Walker
Series: Jaya One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157780
Kudos: 3





	Dizzy

**Author's Note:**

> \- Set during season 1 (Jay and Nya aren't dating)

The guys were sat in the living room playing chess. It wasn't their favourite game but it kept Zane happy. Kai was bored, yawning every few minutes. Cole wasn't even paying attention and Jay had fallen asleep.

"Check mate!" Zane shouted.

"Again?!" Kai exclaimed, "I'm done with this game."

"Only because you're a sore loser." Zane laughed.

"I'm not a sore loser, right Cole?" Kai asked.

Cole didn't reply. Instead, he was off in a world of his own.

"Cole?"

"Hm?" Cole returned back to reality.

Zane laughed again.

"What's so funny?" Cole frowned.

"Never mind." Kai rolled his eyes.

Zane continued to laugh until he suddenly stopped, and froze.

"What is it, Zane?" Kai wondered.

"Did you hear that?" He asked as he looked around quickly.

Kai and Cole exchanged looks.

"I didn't hear anything over your laughing." Cole told him.

"Wait," Zane interrupted. "I heard it again."

"Well shut up and let us listen." Kai argued.

They were silent for a minute but nothing happened. Maybe Zane was going crazy. Maybe he was malfunctioning. Although, it wasn't like Zane to mishear something. It could be a threat.

"Yes!" A voice exclaimed.

"There it is again!!!" Zane told them.

"Shh!" Kai said.

They listened again... nothing.

"Of course I will be a guest star on your new show, Cliff Gordon!" The voice exclaimed again.

"Who was that?!" Kai and Zane shouted.

Cole rolled his eyes, "I think I know."

The two turned their heads to see Cole staring at the sleeping blue ninja beside him.

"It's always been my dream." He mumbled.

"Yep. We found our 'threat'." Cole giggled slightly.

The others laughed along.

At that moment, Nya wandered in, holding her phone.

"Hey guys." She greeted them.

"Shush! Sleeping beauty is resting." Kai joked.

She peered over at Jay and smiled.

"Why am I not surprised?" She giggled.

"I don't think any of us are." Zane replied.

"Someone better wake him up." Cole suggested.

Zane looked at Kai with a look as if to say, 'That better be you.'

"I ain't doing it. He'll attack me." Kai argued.

"Well I'm not." Zane told them.

"I'll do it." Nya rolled her eyes.

She wandered over to the blue ninja and tapped him on the shoulder gently.

"No. Get off of me security! This is my dream!!!" He groaned.

Nya couldn't help but giggle a little at his random outburst. She tapped him again which startled him, his eyes open wide.

"GET AWAY FROM ME OR I'LL BLAST YOU WITH MY NUNCHUCKS!" He yelled, his fists clenched.

"Oh Nya, it's just you." He giggled nervously, a bright pink appearing on his cheeks.

The guys burst out laughing whilst Nya stood in front of him, smiling. She tried so hard not to laugh.

"S-sorry..." He mumbled.

"How was your little show?" Kai laughed.

"Yeah, did you get kicked out because of your terrible jokes?" Cole joked.

Jay sighed.

Nya's smile faded as she looked over at her brother.

"Terrible isn't even the right word." Zane laughed.

"There isn't a word bad enough to describe how terrible his jokes are." Kai added.

Jay didn't know how to react so he just stayed quiet.

"Kai, stop being a jerk." Nya spoke up. The guys stopped laughing and looked up at her. Jay's facial expression changed to surprised. He wasn't expecting her to stand up to them like that.

"You always ruin the fun, Nya." Kai got up and left the room, followed by Cole and Zane.

"Thanks for helping me. You didn't have to you know. I can take a joke." Jay told her nervously.

"It didn't seem like they were joking around." Nya replied.

"They always do it, don't worry. I'm getting used to it." He added.

"You shouldn't have to get used to it." Nya told him.

Jay fell silent again and stared at his hands as a slight pink began to appear on his freckled cheeks.

"Besides," Nya smiled. "I kinda like your jokes."

Jay looked up, a huge smile on his face.

"R-really?"

"They make me smile." She tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear.

"I thought they annoyed everyone." Jay told her.

"Not me." She smiled again.

_Come on, Jay. Make a joke. She likes your jokes. Make a joke. MAKE A JOKE JAY!!_

"How do you find Will Smith in the snow?" Jay asked.

"How?"

"You look for the fresh prints." He finished.

Nya giggled, making Jay smile.

_You did it Jay! Now tell her something about herself. Something that you like. But do it in a way that will interest her. Come on, Jay. THINK!!_

"Why did the chicken cross the road?" He wondered.

"Why?" She rolled her eyes, hearing this joke for the one millionth time.

Jay began to lose hope a little as he saw Nya's reaction.

"T-to get to the beautiful girl's house." He replied.

Nya frowned.

_Come on Jay, you can do this._

"Knock, knock." Jay continued.

"Who's there?" Nya wondered.

"T-the chicken."

Nya frowned again.

_She hates it! Jay, how could you be so stupid!!!!_

"Wait..." Nya's eyes grew wide, " R-really?"

Jay smiled.

"Y-you think I'm beautiful?" She smiled back.

Jay nodded.

_Just ask her out. Just do it. She might say no. Who cares? I CARE!_

"Did you.. um..." He began.

Nya frowned again, confused.

"I was wondering if..." He tried to finish but lost his words.

"You okay?" She asked.

"You know what, never mind. It doesn't matter." He got up and walked across the room to leave.

"Jay, wait." She stopped him.

Jay turned to face her, blushing.

"Are you blushing?" She smiled.

"N-no!" He exclaimed.

"I just wanted to say," Nya blushed a little too. "I think you're cute."

Jay froze. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Are you okay?" Nya asked, "Are you sick?"

He tried to speak again but no noise came out his mouth. Jay sighed and shook his head.

"Was it because I said something wrong?" Nya wondered.

Jay shook his head almost instantly.

"I wasn't lying. You are cute." She smiled.

Jay froze once again. He then frowned and raised his hand so it was touching his forehead.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Nya frowned.

"No, I feel really dizzy all of a sudden." He replied.

"Dizzy?" Nya questioned. Jay took two steps forward but then began to wobble about.

Nya rushed over, helping him stand up straight. She lead him over to the sofa, where they both sat down.

Jay began to breathe heavily, feeling dizzier and dizzier.

"You look really pale." Nya pointed out.

"Everything is such a blur..." Jay began to panic.

Nya began to panic too.

"Just stay calm. Deep breaths." She told him.

"Nya, I'm scared. What if I die?" He looked at her.

"You won't die, I promise. Just stay calm." She replied, taking his hand in hers.

Jay's heart was racing. He was getting more and more scared and could barely breathe.

"Close your eyes and relax. It'll be okay." She gently rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb to calm him. She hated seeing him like this.

Jay closed his eyes and tried to calm down. His breathing began to return to normal.

"You okay?" She asked him a minute later.

He opened his eyes, his vision more clear.

"I think so." He replied.

"See, everything is alright." She told him.

"I feel much better now, thanks Nya." He smiled at her, able to see clearly now.

Even though Jay felt better, Nya still held his hand. It felt nice.

She got lost in Jay's bright blue eyes and couldn't look away. Jay smiled and blushed a little.

"Maybe, when you're better," Nya smiled, "we could hang out, just you and me."

"L-like a date?" Jay questioned.

Nya nodded.

Jay smiled.

"What did you want to ask me earlier?" Nya wondered.

"I wanted to ask you out." Jay replied nervously.

"Why didn't you ask me then?" Nya frowned.

"I thought you would have said no." Jay told her.

"Of course I wouldn't!"

Once again, Jay and Nya got lost in each other's eyes. This date was going to be one of the best moments of their lives.


End file.
